


Nonsense Songs in Twelve Bars

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They break up once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense Songs in Twelve Bars

They break up once, after Finn finally realizes that he kind of misses Rachel mooning over him and kisses her at a party. They break up because Rachel doesn’t tell Quinn, because apparently, Rachel “ _didn’t think it was that big of a deal._ ”

The next Glee practice, when Mr. Schuester asks her to play them what she was working on for the past couple of weeks – an original piano composition, with some cheesy title about love and Rachel that she’d never admit to thinking up – she ends up at the piano, slamming down on the keys in a rough interpretation of “You’re So Vain”.

 _“I bet you think this song is about you_ ,” she croons as Rachel stands, stomping out of the room elegantly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Finn half-stand, like he’s going to scamper off after her, but a tan, slim hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him back down heavily into the seat.

Santana twists her mouth up, plucking her hand away from Finn as quickly as she looks like she can, and nods, not so subtly, towards the door, but it’s Brittany who physically lifts Quinn by the back of her Zeppelin t-shirt – the one Rachel found in a box in her attic, with all of her dad’s old college things – and shoves her towards the hall.

Rachel is leaning against the lockers outside the band room, staring down at her feet. Quinn rolls her eyes and stands on the opposite side of the hall.

“Some romantic,” Rachel finally says.

Quinn crosses her arms over her chest, standing up straight. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. For all your ‘I’m such a romantic’ talk, singing ‘You’re So Vain’ doesn’t really scream candles and flowers and romance.”

“I don’t-”

“If you were a  _real_  romantic,” Rachel continues loudly, “you’d sing something about wanting me back. About how you were being immature and impulsive but now you’ve seen the errors of your ways and you’re prepared to be an adult now.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Quinn repeats, stepping forward quickly. Rachel merely raises an eyebrow.

“Had you not acted like a five-year-old at playground who suddenly had to share the toys in the sandbox, you would have seen me push Finn away.”

Quinn opens her mouth, but falters, because she really didn’t see that part. She mostly just saw red, and then the bottom of many cups of Puck’s concocted punch-like drink because Finn’s too large hands were all she could imagine, wrapped around Rachel’s tiny waist.

Rachel makes a “ _hmmph_ ” noise in the back of her throat, then shakes her head softly, reaching forward and catching Quinn’s hand in her own, pulling the blond towards her.

“You could try Billy Joel’s ‘She’s Got A Way’, if you’re going to serenade me to win me back,” Rachel suggests, sliding her arm around Quinn’s waist, her head pressed against Quinn’s shoulder. “Or maybe even something by City And Colour. You like them and their arrangements flatter your vocal range nicely.”

Quinn rolls her eyes, but tilts her head down, pressing a kiss to the crown of Rachel’s forehead, feeling the brunette’s body lean more into her own. “I’m not winning you back. Who would I even win you back from?”

“Finn, possibly.”

She snorts, biting her bottom lip, because now Rachel is just taunting her for the sake of taunting her. “If possibly means absolutely not, sure. But I’m winning you back and I’m not serenading you.”

Rachel pulls away a bit, looking up at Quinn through lidded-eyes, but Quinn only laughs.

“Some romantic,” Rachel grumbles.


End file.
